Pawn Royale
by DarkTide
Summary: After Argo and Natasha run from the Government, Neo-Russia is forced to find a new pilot. They choose Katya Patravich. Assigned a cold, heartless captor, what will happen to Katya? And what will happen to her captor?
1. The Opening Move

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Pawn Royale Chapter I: The Opening Move  
  
"Sir, they've escaped."  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean, 'escaped'? I had the best guards in all of Neo- Russia watching him! How could he.Who's 'they'?"  
  
"Both of them, sir. The pirate and the guard."  
  
"You mean that she went with him? But that girl's untouchable! She's never felt anything for anyone in her entire life. That's why we put her in charge of that man! So that he wouldn't escape. And now, you're telling me that she ran away with him?" There was a crashing sound as a fist smashed into a table. Someone sighed. "Where did they go?"  
  
"The colonies, sir. Maybe he'll start robbing again."  
  
"Yes, and with her it'll be even harder to capture him again! He was the best Gundam fighter we had!"  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to find another Gundam fighter, sir."  
  
"Do any of the others know how to pilot a Gundam?"  
  
"Yes, all of them do."  
  
"Who's the best?"  
  
"Well, according to earlier records, it seems a certain Katya Partravich is the best. Of course, none of them have fought for years now."  
  
"Yes, and that's why we need to start training one of them now! While we still have a week until the next Gundam tournament. Are you sure this Partravich lady is the best?"  
  
"Positive, sir."  
  
"Good. Start training her immediately."  
  
"Should we use the same techniques as last time?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Threaten her with the death of the others, strap a bomb to her chest, the usual."  
  
"She'll need a guard, sir. The Neo-Russian government can't be looking after her twenty-four/seven. We have other important matters, too."  
  
"Of course. Get that young man, what's his name? That one who started training a year ago. He seems cold and heartless enough for the job."  
  
"You mean Nicholas Strotski?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. He's perfect for the job. Now, get to it! We have to have that Partravich ready in a week. And this time, it is vital that she be the best of the best."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, come on, Andres! Eat the piece of bread, already!" a young woman thrust a slice of rotten, moldy bread at a haggard man sitting curled up on the floor.  
  
The man shook his head. "No, you eat it, Katya. You're the youngest one here. You'll need your strength when Argo comes back.If he comes back," the man replied.  
  
There was a mumbled of agreement from the other ragged figures in the prison cell.  
  
Katya's sky blue eyes lit up, a fire glowing deep inside of them. "Of course Argo'll come back. He could have refused to fight in the thirteenth Gundam tournament, and then we would all be dead! But no, he had a bomb strapped to his chest just so that we would live! Do you think he'd just forget about us after that?" she practically screamed at the rest of the ex- space pirates.  
  
"I dunno, Katya. Maybe he just said that he'd come back for us, but didn't mean it." The possibility was all too feasible.  
  
All the people in the cell were ex-space pirates. They had all been part of Argo's crew, until the Neo-Russian government had captured him.  
  
"I'm sick of being locked up in the stupid jail!" Katya pounded her fist against the iron bars of the small window. "I know Argo was, too, and I'm positive he'd want to get all of us out of it. And with the help of that officer-" Katya stopped speaking in mid-sentence as an officer stood staring through the cell at her.  
  
"Katya Partravich?" the soldier called into the prison cell.  
  
Katya looked at him menacingly. "What do you want to do with us now? Chop our heads off before Argo can come back and save us?" she asked.  
  
"No, although I don't think it's a bad idea," the man replied, unperturbed. "I hate to expose you to the rest of the civilized world, but you're going to be representing Neo-Russia in this year's Gundam fight. We have evidence that you're the best out of all these ruffians." The man unlocked the door and walked towards a still-stunned Katya. He handcuffed her slim wrists and pulled her out of the room.  
  
As the man pulled her down the hallway, Katya struggled to get free of the handcuffs. "What if I don't try my best? What if I don't try at all?" she challenged. "You can't make me fight my best."  
  
"Actually, I believe I can. If you don't win this Gundam tournament, all your filthy friends there will be killed. And this time I mean to carry out my orders."  
  
"You mean you're going to be guarding me?" Katya asked.  
  
"Don't push it in," the man replied dryly.  
  
They soon arrived at a large door. The man knocked and waited for a reply. It came, and he pushed Katya into the room. "I have her, sir," the man said.  
  
"Good, Nicholas, good. Did you tell her the terms under which she is fighting?" a black-hair man sitting at a desk asked the man.  
  
"I went over one of the rules briefly, sir," Nicholas replied.  
  
The man leaned forward and peered at Katya. She was a skinny, ragged looking girl who had been under-fed for the last eight years of her life. Her skin was pale, and her mauve hair had no light to it-barely even color. But her eyes shone brightly, as bright as the morning sky on a clear summer's day. "Well, Katya," he said, as if tasting her name for the first time, "let me finish explained exactly what is going to happen. First of all, a bomb will be attached to your breast, which is not to be removed at any time. Second of all, you will fight your best-no, better than your best- and win this tournament, or all your friends die. And this time I mean to carry out my threat. You will be guarded at all times by Nicholas here. I think that covers it all.Oh, yes. And don't even try to run away. You do, and all those other filthy comrades of your will die. Do we have an understanding?" the man asked and stuck out his hand for Katya to shake.  
  
She glared at him, her eyes full of hate. Finally, she shook the man's hand.  
  
"Wonderful," the man said and clapped his hands together in delight. "Nicholas, go get that bomb. She won't need handcuffs, though. This girl loved those others too much to do anything to hurt them."  
  
Nicholas went to get the needed supplies, leaving the man and Katya in the room alone. Katya just stared at him with an unflinching gaze. How could I let myself be pulled into a trap like this? I'm such an idiot! Katya berated herself. Argo, please hurry up.For god's sake, I barely even remember how to pilot a Gundam! How the h*** am I supposed to win the tournament? She stamped at the floor in frustration.  
  
Nicholas came back. He attached a bomb to Katya's chest. She practically fell onto her hands and knees because of its weight. I'm supposed to wear this thing the whole time?! She grunted and tried to remain standing.  
  
"There we go," the man at the desk said. "Okay, Nicholas. You're in charge of this ruffian. If she escapes, you'll pay for it. Don't soften, don't trust her. Stay as cold as possible. Believe me, it'll be in your own interests to make sure she doesn't run away."  
  
Nicholas nodded in understanding, grabbed Katya's wrist, and yanked her out the door after him. The man shivered as he continued staring at the closed door. There was something about that girl's eyes.They were inhumane. Too bright for the rest of her dull body, too full of hate and sorrow.Those eyes would be engraved in the man's mind for the rest of his life. 


	2. A Dream of Destruction

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Pawn Royale  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Has the Gundam been ordered?"  
  
"Yes. It should be arriving any minute now."  
  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
  
"I want you to remember that the Gundam does NOT belong to you, but to Neo- Russia. Understand?" Nicholas asked Katya as they stood on an open field, waiting for a Gundam to land.  
  
Katya nodded her head. She hated this. Forced against her own will to fight.When was the last time she had fought a Gundam fight? Eight-ten-years ago. Back when she had been free, roaming outer space with her parents and the other space pirates. She had had her own Gundam then.Gundam Nebula. But it had been taken away when they were arrested.  
  
The sound of crashing rocks and a loud boom brought her back to the present. Katya stared in awe as a Gundam came crashing down to Earth. She blinked, shook her head, and blinked again. But it can't be. she thought. That Gundam. "Gundam Nebula!" she whispered aloud under her breath. Katya started to run forward. Nicholas stopped her as he caught the back strap of her green trousers.  
  
"Let go'a me!" Katya screamed and tried to loosen Nicholas's iron grip. "That's my Gundam over there! Lemme go."  
  
Nicholas sighed in slight annoyance. "Don't you know anything?" he asked. "It needs to be checked for explosives and other devices before you can enter it. We don't want our Gundam fighter blown to pieces, do we?" he asked.  
  
Katya stopped struggling. "But who would want to kill me?"  
  
"Not necessarily kill you. Someone just might not want us to use another criminal in the next Gundam fight. As much as we'd like to forget it, there is a large underground resistance here," Nicholas replied calmly.  
  
"Oh," Katya said. She knew that Nicholas was really referring to Argo. No one opposed the Neo-Russian government if he wanted to live.  
  
Katya watched from a distance as her Gundam was searched. After about an hour, a voice came in over Nicholas's cell phone.  
  
"It's all clear," a man said over the phone.  
  
"Good," Nicholas replied. He turned the phone off and looked at Katya. "Now you can go. But if you try anything, I'll activate that bomb of yours," he informed her.  
  
Before he could blink twice, Katya was at her Gundam. She looked up at it. Gundam Nebula. Katya clambered into the cockpit. For a moment she thought about destroying the army base around her and running free, but soon remembered the heavy bomb strapped to her chest and the lives of the other ex-space pirates. Katya sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the earlier days of her childhood when she had been free.  
  
"Okay. Times up, prisoner," Nicholas called to her from the ground below. "Get out of your Gundam now or you'll be blown to pieces."  
  
Regretfully, Katya jumped out of her Gundam. At least she'd be in it during the tournament. Nicholas had said that it was Neo-Russia's Gundam. But Katya knew better. Gundam Nebula would only obey her.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean 'They are using Katya'?" Argo slammed his fist into a table, breaking it in two.  
  
"Calm down, Argo. It makes perfect sense. Since you escaped right before the next tournament, they'd obviously need another fighter. Katya was the best out of all of them," Natasha said to Argo.  
  
"But why Katya? She's only a girl!" Argo slammed the table again.  
  
"I think you're still thinking of her as a child. She's grown now, Argo. I'm sure she can take care of herself," Natasha assured a worried Argo.  
  
"I hope you're right," Argo said, not very hopefully.  
  
* * *  
  
"Move faster, dirt!" Nicholas yelled at Katya.  
  
"I am NOT a piece of dirt!" Katya shouted back at her guard.  
  
"Fine. Call yourself whatever you want. Just move faster," Nicholas ordered. They were heading down a hallway towards a training field. "You do remember how to pilot a Gundam, don't you?" Nicholas asked skeptically.  
  
"Well.um.I'm not really sure," Katya admitted.  
  
Nicholas stopped in his tracks. "How can you be 'not sure'? You have to remember how to pilot a Gundam! My life is at stake here!" He hit Katya on the cheek.  
  
"Ow!" Katya screamed in pain. "That hurt. Don't do that!" she protested.  
  
"Look, if you don't win this tournament I'm gonna pay for it. So you better try your hardest-no, better than your hardest! You better beat everyone else, or I'll make sure that you pay, too," Nicholas threatened.  
  
"Are you actually blackmailing me?" Katya almost laughed. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to do all the dirty stuff." She smiled slyly.  
  
The two continued walking towards the training arena. As they walked, Katya couldn't help but notice his profile. He had a strong chin, and a skightly pointed nose. Katya thought that if his green eyes weren't so cold, he'd be very handsome.  
  
She shrugged off the thought as Nicholas pushed her through the door. He'd be a lot nicer too if he didn't handle me so roughly, she thought.  
  
"Here. This is the training arena. You haven't battled in years, so you say. Start practicing.or else." There was a hint of fear in Nicholas's voice. "Get into that monstrosity fo yours. I'm gonna activate the system. And you better beat everything that's thrown at you. Understand?"  
  
Katya watched as Nicholas disappeared into an ajoining room. She sighed and snapped her dirty fingers. Gundam Nebula suddenly appeared out of no where. Katya smiled at the sight of her beloved Gundam. She jumped into it and waited patiently for the MT system to start working.  
  
Soon she was standing in her MTS suit,waiting impatiently for Nicholas to start what ever drill he wanted to use to test her. All of a sudden, a mist started to drift up from the floor.  
  
"What the heck?" she mutterd under her breath. "I can barely see!"  
  
"That is the point of this drill." She heard Nicholas's voice from somewhere. "To see if, by some bizarre chance of nature, and you have to battle in a heavy fog or mist, you can beat the opponent."  
  
Katya saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye. Seems he started this idiotic drill. She turned, but then saw the shadow move from the opposite side. He's playing with me. She realized. She stood still, hoping the enemy mobile suit would be goaded into attacking. Her plan worked. No less than two minutes had passed when the mobile suit attacked.  
  
"Burning Punch!" shouted a voice. Out of nowhere came a Gundam, fists burning red. She dodged to the side. I wonder who they're simulating. Whoever it is, they're good. She dodged another Burning Punch.  
  
"Burning Machine-gun Punch!" he shouted. Then there were ten sets of burning fists flying at her. She managed to dodge two when one hit her, and another, and another. After the attack ended, Katya was on hands and knees.  
  
"Get up! You can't win like that Ka-dirt!" Nicholas shouted. I almost called her "Katya"! he thought. No, the only way to save my own skin is to forget that she is even a person! She's lower than dirt!  
  
"I. Am. Not. DIRT!" Katya shouted. Her Gundam flashed a blinding white, and standing there, Nebula Gundam was all white, like a Hyper form. She ran at the enemy Gundam in fromt of her, charging her attack. "Nucular Fusion!" she shouted. A white ball of enegy formed between her hands, and she hurled it at the fake Gundam Maxter. It hit dead on, taking the head out with no effort whatsoever.  
  
"Wow." Nicholas whispered. The Gundam reverted back to normal, the white disappearing.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Katya said. She tottered out of her Gundam, the MTS suit still on, and managed to jump out of her Gundam beforew collapsing on the ground of the arena.  
  
"I think she passed that one." Nicholas said. Then he noticed her on the ground. "D***! If the Neo-Russian government sees her like that, they'll skin me for sure!" He ran out of the hall and picked her up gently. She muttered something incoherent. But to Nicholas it sounded like, "I'll save you, my friends."  
  
Katya looked around. It looked like she was in a burning house. She ran out quickly, and again looked around her. The whole village was burning. Neo-Russian soldiers were rushing around with guns, and shot at everyone who got in their way.  
  
"No! Don't take Nicholas! Take me instead!" she heard. Katya ran over. There was a woman, holding a child in her arms. A man lay dead in front of her. Katya tried to grab the gun, but her hands passed right through it.  
  
I can't do anything! She thought helplessly. She watched in horror as the soldier shot the woman, his eyes cold and emotionless. Then he took the crying child from the lifeless arms of the woman.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, help me!" the child screamed. "Mommy!"  
  
Katya woke up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream." She tald herself out loud. "Just a horrible nightmare."  
  
But then where did the woman come from? Or the burning village, or the soldiers? A traitorous part of her mind asked. "It was JUST a dream." Then Katya lay back down to sleep. Thankfully, it was dark and dreamless.  
  
Hey! DarkDragon and ShadowTide here! We're co-authoring on a story, he he. I hope you like it. R&R!  
  
DarkDragon's writing all the romantic and depressing stuff. I (ShadowTide) am in charge of all the humor and other junk. Okay. Ya. Whatever. Just keep on reading this story.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~  
  
~* ShadowTide *~ 


	3. NeoSpain

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Pawn Royale  
  
Chapter III: Neo-Spain  
  
The week passed quickly for Nicholas and Katya. Katya kept thinking about the dream, Nicholas kept thinking about saving his own skin. All in all, thye were in completely different worlds until the fight started in earnest. Katya had passed all of the "tests" with flying colors, and the Neo-Rusian government was very happy. So far, so good. And against copies of the Suffle Alliances's Gundams as well. But there is a difference between fact and fiction, as they say. Nicholas thought the day the tournament started.  
  
"Okay, Katya, let's go." He said absently as they got in a truck. She stared at him in both surprise and uncomprhension. "I said, let's go!"  
  
"You-You called my 'Katya'!" she exclaimed. Nicholas blushed slightly, and got in the truck.  
  
"Let's go!" he shouted. "Or would you like me to call you 'Dirt'?"  
  
"I'm going', I'm goin'," she muttered. She had hoped he would be a little nicer to her, but he hadn't. They started out, just the two of them, and it was not a happy departure.  
  
"Where did you say they were going, Natasha?" Argo asked his wife.  
  
"Neo-Spain." She relpied, looking at all of the data the government had stored in their database (she was now a first-rate hacker!).  
  
"We beter get going."  
  
"Yes, but fist look at this!"  
  
Argo walked over and scanned the document Natasha was reading. "She beat copies of the Gundam Maxter, the Gundam Rose, Dragon Gundam and your own Bolt Gundam!"  
  
"So? The copies aren't the real thing." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Yah, I guess."  
  
"We're going to Neo-Spain," Nicholas informed Katya.  
  
"Why? Who says?" Katya asked.  
  
"Because I said so, that's why," Nicholas replied bluntly.  
  
"I'm the Gundam fighter! I shout be able to decide where I fight!"  
  
"Well, you're not deciding, so live with it," Nicholas said with a shrug.  
  
Katya sank lower into her seat. "But it's a weeks's drive to Neo-Spain! Why don't we just start with something like Neo-Lithuania or something and work our way down to Neo-Spain?" she pointed out.  
  
Nicholas slammed his fist into the driver's wheel. "Look! You listen to want I tell you, okay, dirt?" He emphasised the "dirt" part of the sentence. "I'm in charge here, and you're gonna listen to me!"  
  
Katya made no repsonse.She just sank even lower into the seat.  
  
* *  
  
"Get outta the car, now!" Nicholas ordered Katya as they arrived in Madrid.  
  
"I'm gettin', I'm gettin'," Katya said reluctantly and emerged for the truck.  
  
"Hurry up!" Nicholas said impatiently. "We have to find that fighter today."  
  
"Yah, yah," Katya muttered sourly. A good day could just be ruined by that man! She thought. They had stopped in front of a bar where they were told the fighter would be. Then the door flew off it's hinges as a man came flying out.  
  
".And never serve me a drink with an OLIVE again!" a woman shouted at the man. He scrambled by her and back into the bar. "Stupid bartenders. Can't serve a decent drink anymore."  
  
"Excuse me miss, do you know of a Dominique Summers?" Nicholas asked. He was never so polite to me! Oh, yah, I'm his 'Dirt', Katya thought.  
  
"You talking to her!" the woman said.  
  
"Oh," Nicholas said. "Then maybe we sould come back when you're sober."  
  
"I AM sober, you idiot!" she said. Go girl! Katya thought.  
  
"Oh," Nicholas said again.  
  
"What you want?" she asked.  
  
"A fight." Katya said, seeing as Nicholas still hadn't found his voice.  
  
"Now? Okay."  
  
"No, a Gundam fight."  
  
"Ohhhhh! Sure. How bout we meet in a half hour, just outside the city. 'kay, see yah then!"  
  
"That was.interesting." Nicholas observed.  
  
"No, I think she was nice."  
  
"You are odd."  
  
Kayta didn't reply, she wanted the one moment when Nicholas wasn't screming at her to last. But at last she couldn't resist. She smiled smugly. "Odd is an understatement."  
  
Nicholas looked at her. "Get in the car, Katya."  
  
He called me 'Katya' again! Yes! Maybe we are getting somewhere! Katya thought, and did as she was told.  
  
* *  
  
Half an hour later, Katya and Dominique were ready to fight.  
  
"You better win this thing!" Nicholas warned Katya before she entered her Gundam.  
  
"Hello! She's half-drunk! Duh, I can win," Katya said optimistically.  
  
"I'm waiting," Dominique said impatiently and drank another bottle of beer in three gulps.  
  
Katya shrugged innocently to Nicholas. "See?" she said.  
  
"Just win," Nicholas ordered.  
  
Katya jumped into her Gundam, as did Dominique. "Gundam fight ready." Katya started.  
  
"GO!" Dominique finished as she prepared to attack. Matadora Gundam jumped into the sky. A red energy-square appeared in her hands. "Bull Lure!" she shouted. She threw the energy-cloth down, and it then separatted into four red squares. And it kept multiplying until Katya couldn't tellwhere Matadora Gundam was anymore.  
  
"D***! Where'd she go?" Katya muttered.  
  
"Over here!" Dominique shouted, and charged the Nebula Gundam. Katya jumped nimbly aside, and was about to launch a counter attack when the Matadora Gundam disappeared among the flags again.  
  
"Remember the first training exercise you went through!" Nicholas shouted.  
  
Katya ignored him, trying to keep track of the shadowy movements of the Matadora Gundam. "You'll never catch me at this rate!" Dominique shouted. "Or are you just scared to get your Gundam dirty?"  
  
"I am NOT scared!" Katya shouted. She concentrated hard, imagining the other Gundam's movements. Energy started to gather between her hands. "Nuclear Fusion!" she shouted, and threw the ball of white energy. The ball didn't hit the head, but caught Dominique unawares, hitting her arm and wrenching it clean off.  
  
"NO!" Katya shouted. "I missed!"  
  
"That was too close." Dominique muttered. She got destracted and stopped. Katya was on her in a second. Both Gundams were on the ground, Katya onn top.  
  
"Finsh her off!" Nicholas shouted.  
  
"No, because if I do, I'll get socked as well." Katya said. Nicholas saw that Katya was right. The hand of the Matadora Gundam was holding the head of Nebula Gundam, ready to crush it at a moment's notice.  
  
"It's a draw then." Dominique said.  
  
Nicholas grunted in displeasure as Katya and Dominique got out of their Gundams and shook hands.  
  
"You're good," Katya complimented the Neo-Spanish fighter.  
  
"I know," Dominique replied.  
  
"Katya, could I talk to you for a minute?" Nicholas asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"What?" she asked as Nicholas pulled her to the side of his truck.  
  
"What part of 'WIN' do you fail to understand?" he asked, seriously annoyed.  
  
"None," Katya replied, scared.  
  
"Then will you explain to me why it was a draw?" he practically shouted at her.  
  
"Um.well, we were both equally good," Katya tried to explain.  
  
"That doesn't work, dirt. You have to win! No more draws. WIN!" Nicholas slapped her across the cheek. "Get it? Good," he said, not waiting for a reply. Katya held her cheek, trying to keepp from crying. True, it wasn't the first time she had been slapped by the cold Russian, but this time she had done something good. "Get in the truck. Now."  
  
Katya got into the old truck and they drove off.  
  
"Poor Katya." Dominique whispered.  
  
"Remember, Argo, keep a low profile." Natasha reminded her large husband.  
  
"It's hard to keep a low profile when you're my size." Argo replied. They were at the same bar that Katya and Nicholas had been at a few hours before. Again, the door came flying off.  
  
"I told you LAST TIME that I didn't want OLIVES in my drink!!" a woman shouted to the unfortunate man. The man was about to say something, thought the better of it, and scrambled inside to face the easier costomers. "Huh. I told him last time and yet he STILL doesn't understand. How does he do it? No one, NO ONE can have that short term fo a memory." She said to herself. Then she considered what she had said. "Actually, he's a very good example of seriously short term memory."  
  
Natasha and Argo looked at each other. Natasha smiled slyly. "She's good."  
  
"No kiddin'," Argo said dryly. "Hey, kid! Did two other people in an old truck pass by here?"  
  
"I ain't a KID! So shut your trap before I send you flying like that other man!" she snapped. "What you want, anyway?"  
  
"Did two people pass in an old truck?" Natasha repeated Argo's original question.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, Katya and her bodyguard. Yah. She's good." She said. "I'm Dominique Summers by the way."  
  
"They passed this way?" Argo said hopefully.  
  
"You're talents of stating the ALREADY SAID amaze me," Dominique said sarcastically.  
  
"I take that as a 'yes'," Argo said.  
  
"Came and left, big guy." Dominique said. "Seems to me I've seen you two somewhere, can't palce it thought."  
  
"Er."  
  
"Anyway, gotta teach that stupid bartender the difference between an OLIVE and a CHERRY," Dominique said. "I swear, that Leon is such an idiot."  
  
" 'Leon'?" Natasha asked.  
  
"The new batender."  
  
"Leon Padrini?"  
  
"Think that's 'im."  
  
"But-but that's the fighter for Neo-Italy!"  
  
"He is? God, he does have short term memory. Maybe he forgot?" Dominique suggested. Argo and Natasha sweatdropped. "No, really! I mean it!"  
  
"Why don't we check?" The three walked into the bar, and up to the bartender. When he saw Dominique with them, he ran behind the drinks fountain in the pretense of pouring a drink.  
  
"Okay, Leon,"Dominique said. "Are you Leon Padrini of Neo-Italy?"  
  
"Ye-yes. So?"  
  
"So.WHY AREN'T YOU IN NEO-ITALY??" Dominique yelled.  
  
"Yup, this is really low profile." Argo muttered to Natasha. She looked daggers at him and went back to watching Dominique berate the poor Leon.  
  
".should be in Neo-Italy, you moron! Gundam fighter, huh? More like a deserter! You shouldn't even be have that title!"  
  
"Great!" Leon said nervously. "You want to be Gundam fighter for Neo-Italy instead?" he offered.  
  
Dominique leaned over the counter and hit Leon on the head. "You idiot! I'm fightin' for Neo-Spain! I can't fight for two countires!"  
  
"Why not?" Leon asked, hiding under the counter.  
  
Dominique threw up her hands in frustration. "Okay. There is only one option left. I've yelled at you, I've thrown you outta this place, I've hit you. And none o' those things work. So.I challenge you to a Gundam fight!"  
  
DarkDragon: good, good. Abrupt, though. Don't blame me! *dodges anry mob* it was all her idea! *points to ShadowTide*  
  
ShadowTide: HELP! *sinks under wieght of angry mob* Someone save me! HEEEE- *cut off by screaming of mob*  
  
DarkDragon: sorry, you're on your own. Guess I'll have to finish this off.  
  
Till next time! 


	4. A Battle and a Meeting

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Pawn Royale  
  
Chapter IV: A Battle and a Meeting  
  
"But-but, I can't battle," Leon protested as Dominique pulled him out the door of the bar.  
  
"Too bad," Dominique replied. "You're gonna battle anyway."  
  
"You-big guy. You're not gonna let her do this to me, are ya?" Leon asked nervously.  
  
Argo shrugged. "I think we better get going," he advised Natasha.  
  
"Do you know where Katya and her guard went?" Natasha asked Dominique.  
  
"No.they left sort of abruptly," Domonique explained.  
  
"Ah, well. Have a computer I can use?" Natasha asked.  
  
"Ummm.a small one." Dominique said. She started to look through her pockets, holding on to Leon the whole time. She took out the smallish, old- looking computer and handed it to Natasha. She began to type rapidly.  
  
"D***! They changed the security code again. Argo, have any clue as to what it might be?" Natasha asked. Looking up at the tall man.  
  
"Argo? Argo Gulskii?" Dominique inquired. Argo looked at Natasha, who shrugged. Argo nodded; he was strong enough to take down any trouble that might follow. And he always had Bolt Gundam to fall back onto.  
  
"That's me. That is Natasha." Argo said.  
  
"Then.if you're alive, why is Katya the Neo-Russia representative?"  
  
"Long story." Natasha said, breaking the security code. She looked up at Argo. "They're going to Neo-France."  
  
"They're going to challenge George?" Argo asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"I'm coming with you guys! I've always admired the Alliance," Dominique said. Leon tried to get away in Dominique's moment of distraction. He succeeded.  
  
"Fine, c'mon." Natasha said. Dominique got in, followed by Natasha and then finally Argo. They started to leave. Leon looked at the bar, then at the retreating car, and at the bar again.  
  
"Hey!" he called. "Wait for me!"  
  
"Remind me why we are going to face the Jack of Diamonds?" Katya asked Nicholas.  
  
"Because I said so. Now shut up." He said. Katya was about to protest when he turned to her. "Say one more thing, and I blow you and your friends to pieces." Katya closed her mouth reluctantly. It was not so much that she didn't want to die, but that she didn't want her friends to die.  
  
"How long until we get there?" Katya asked.  
  
"Another couple of days." Nicholas answered grudgingly, as if he didn't want to tell this big secret.  
  
"Fine, be grumpy." Katya mumbled unhappily. "Mind telling me why you're always grumpy?"  
  
"Yes, so shut up, dirt." He said. They fell silent.  
  
That night, Katya remembered her dream. "Hey, Nicholas?"  
  
"Yah, Katya?"  
  
"If you have never seen something or heard about something, how can you dream about it? Why do you dream about it?"  
  
"Sometimes," he started, rather sleepily, "your mind makes up things as to why something happened that way or why someone is the way they are."  
  
"Oh." Katya looked at the stars for a while. "Hey, Nicholas?" Katya asked. She got no answer. She looked at Nicholas across the fire and saw he was asleep. He looks so handsome. Katya thought. Then she thought in disgust, What am I thinking? Nicholas isn't cute or handsome or nice! He's a horrible man who likes to threaten others to get his way, to save his skin! He never thinks about anyone but himself! But.he does look kinda cute.  
  
* * *  
  
Fortunately, Nicholas hadn't heard her musings, seeing as she had thought them. Or else he most likely would have killed her and become a fugitive. But seeing as he hadn't heard her, they kept traveling. And they soon reached Paris, Neo-France.  
  
"So, are we just gonna stroll right into the palace?" Katya asked skeptically.  
  
Nicholas nodded his head. "Something along those lines," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Katya stared at him. "Won't they arrest us or something?"  
  
"Not if we ask politely."  
  
The Neo-Russian fighter grunted. "Since when were you polite?"  
  
"Katya, shut it!"  
  
"What? You've never been polite to me-"  
  
Nicholas glared at her. "I said, 'Be quiet'. Now get outta that truck," he added as he jumped out of his battered vehicle. "NOW!"  
  
"'Kay, 'kay." Katya slowly got out of the vehicle, just to make Nicholas angry. He growled in impatience, but otherwise did nothing else. The two walked up to the guard of the palace.  
  
"We would like to speak with George de Sand, please." Nicholas said politely.  
  
"Who is calling?" the guard asked.  
  
"Neo-Russia." Nicholas answered. The guard turned to the intercom by the gate.  
  
"Nicholas, he might think that Argo is still the Neo-Russian fighter!" Katya whispered.  
  
"Then it is our job to set him straight," Nicholas answered smugly. The guard talked into the intercom, then turned to the fighter and her keeper.  
  
"You may proceed," he said with a bow. Nicholas entered first, followed by Katya. George strode out to meet them. But when he caught sight of them, however, he stopped, looked at them calculatingly, then continued to walk forward.  
  
"Bonjour. Am I to understand that you are the Neo-Russian team?" George said once he reached them.  
  
"Yes. Argo.is no longer with us." Nicholas said.  
  
Katya shot him a hateful glance, but kept silent.  
  
"Argo.died?" George asked in disbelief.  
  
"Would that he had!" Nicholas said, losing his temper for a moment. "No. He and Natasha escaped."  
  
"Hmm," George replied. He had not known this.  
  
"But, that is not why we came. I and my partner, Katya, wish to fight you."  
  
"You mean you wish to fight him." Katya muttered under breath. Nicholas shot her a sharp glance, and looked back at George to see if he had heard. The Neo-Frenchman gave no sign whatsoever.  
  
"I accept your challenge." George said. "I will meet you out of the city in an hour." George began to walk away, but he shot one last parting word over his shoulder. "I do hope you know what you are getting into."  
  
Katya and Nicholas left, and drove out of the city to wait for Gundam Rose and its pilot.  
  
As the time passed, Katya began a conversation with Nicholas.  
  
"Nicholas, why'd you come to work with the Neo-Russian government?"  
  
"None o' your business."  
  
"Nicholas." Katya didn't go on however, as they heard a loud engine. "Never mind. Looks like George is here. Gundam! Rise!"  
  
"Well, we meet again, mademoiselle." George said.  
  
"George de Sand. Jack of Diamonds. I will defeat you, if only for my friends!" Katya shouted. "Gundam fight all set!"  
  
"Ready, GO!" George shouted in response. Katya came headlong at him. She started to punch, George doing his best to dodge them. Then Katya backed up a step and drew her sword. It was a blinding white. Two can play at that game. George thought grimly and took out his own sword. There is more to this Katya than meets the eye. George thought as they started to exchange blows. This time George backed up a step, and his shield opened.  
  
"Rose Screamers!" he shouted. The small rose-shaped bits trapped Katya against the wall.  
  
"Katya, get up, you fool!" Nicholas shouted. He remembered the first practice. "Get up you piece of dirt!!"  
  
"How many times do I have to say this! I AM NOT DIRT!!!!" Katya shouted. Her Gundam flashed a blinding white and when they could see again, the small rose bits were scattered all over the ground, and Katya stood up, sword drawn, her Gundam as white as the energy that made up her attack. She charged George. As swiftly as he could, George deployed one small rose bit, and directed it to the head of her Gundam Nebula. And not a moment too soon, for then George was against the ground, swordtip at his Gundam Rose's throat.  
  
"I ask you not to behead my Gundam, as you will find yourself disqualified as well." George said. Katya looked up. And sure enough, the rose bit hovered at the joint of the neck and the shoulders, ready to shoot at the moment's command.  
  
"Fine. Draw." Katya growled. Her Gundam returned to a normal color.  
  
Nicholas growled in anger as Katya and George emerged from their respective Gundams.  
  
"Au revior," George said as Raymond opened the door to his limousine.  
  
Katya came over to the truck, expecting the worst.  
  
"And you've done it again, idiot!" Nicholas exploded. "You've done it again. Both of your battles so far have been draws. That does not cope well with the government, or with me! You have to do better than that, dirt!" He hit her hard. "I will not let you get away with anymore draws. Win! Win for once! WIN!" he shouted at her. "Now git." Nicholas pointed to the car. "MOVE IT, SPACE SCUM!" he shouted once more as Katya reluctantly entered the truck.  
  
"I hope George will know where they went." Argo said as they approached.  
  
"How do you know they even came this way?" Dominique asked.  
  
"Yah. What she said!" Leon added.  
  
Dominique looked at the former bartender in disgust. She hit him on the head. "You are so stupid! Why did we ever agree to bring you along? You're so.so stupid! No, stupid is above you. Stupid is a complement. You are.There's no word in the English dictionary for what you are! Maybe I could come up with something in Spanish." she ranted. Then she started ticking off Spanish words on her fingers.  
  
"Tu.Tu es.Tu es estupido!" Dominque finally managed.  
  
"That's not really getting any more insulting than you already were," Natasha pointed out.  
  
"Yah, I know, but it sounds better." Dominique said with a shrug. "Tu es pathetico."  
  
"Muy patetico." Natasha agreed.  
  
"Do you know what they're saying?" Leon asked Argo. Natasha and Dominique were now having a conversation in fluent Spanish.  
  
"Nope, don't have a clue." Argo said.  
  
"You're useful," Leon commented dryly.  
  
"Don't push it in." Argo growled. Leon backed away slowly.  
  
"He he. Just kiddin'," he said and hid behind Natasha. Argo glared at Leon for a moment, but his attention was drawn back to Paris as they reached the palace. Dominique bumped into him.  
  
"¡Vituperar, muchacho!" Dominique shouted, then switched to English. "Tell a girl when you're going to stop!"  
  
"Dominique, you better challenge George, if Katya already came." Natasha advised.  
  
"Oh, yah." Dominique said. She walked up to the guard. "Hey, I wanna battle George de Sand. Tell him Neo-Spain is callin'."  
  
"I'm sorry, but His Majesty George de Sand has already had a battle." The guard said.  
  
"Tell him that a certain Black Joker is with me." Dominique said.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but-" the guard was cut off as Argo stepped behind her.  
  
"Do it." he growled.  
  
"Of.of course." the guard said. He walked over to the intercom. "There is another group of fighters here to see you, Your Highness." He listened while George spoke to him. "That's what I told them sir, but they wouldn't listen!" he listened again. "Of course, sir, right away." The guard turned to the group. "I'm sorry, but His Majesty cannot see you today."  
  
"To bad, we want to see him." Natasha said harshly. "Argo!"  
  
Argo came over, flung the man over the fence, and opened the intercom.  
  
"That had to hurt." Leon said. No one listened.  
  
"George, I want to talk to you now." Argo said. There was a pause as Argo listened and then as the doors slowly opened. They all filed in.  
  
"Argo!" George cried. "When those others from Neo-Russia came, I was worried, mon ami!"  
  
"Natasha and I are fine, George." Argo assured the King of France.  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point. What can you tell us about the team from Neo-Russia?" Natasha asked, getting strait to the point.  
  
"Oh, them." George said. "Those two left, oh, I'd say, two hours ago. One was very polite, to a point. I can't believe how he treated the fighter! One should not speak to a woman that way."  
  
"Yes, I know. It's sad what they'll do." Dominique agreed. George looked at her, seeing her for the first time.  
  
"You, I presume, are the Neo-Spaniard?" he asked. Dominique nodded. George looked at Leon. "Who is he?"  
  
"Oh, that little burro. His name is Leon. He used to be fighting for Neo- Italy." Dominique said, shooting him a glare.  
  
"Have you met the fighter?" George asked.  
  
"Um-hm. I was her first opponent." Dominique said. Natasha took out Dominique's little computer and again began to type rapidly.  
  
"Urgh! Not again!" Natasha growled in frustration.  
  
"What are you doing, Natasha?" George asked.  
  
"Hacking into Neo-Russia's main database. Ah-hah! I got it!" Natasha shouted in triumph. "Says they're going to Neo-America next."  
  
"The Queen of Spades, Chibbody Crocket." Argo said.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality and information, George, but we've got to go." Argo said.  
  
"My pleasure, mon ami. It's the least I can do for a friend." George answered with a bow.  
  
"Can you do the most and rid us of this pest?!" Dominique said, pointing to Leon, who was peering into every vase around, hoping to find a genie. Argo grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him away.  
  
"Thank you George." Dominique said, and pulled off a small curtsy. George bowed in return. Three turned away, one being dragged behind, and got back into the Bolt Gundam's Corlander.  
  
DarkDragon: I hope that wasn't too abrupt for you. *hugs ShadowTide* thanx for letting me write most of this!!  
  
ShadowTide: No prob. In fact, this is great for both of us. Now the angry mob can come after you when they get mad about the abrupt ending. *winks*  
  
DarkDragon: *pouts* Not fair!! I write good. You're the one who writes bad.  
  
ShadowTide: Why you little.Even your brother likes my story more than he likes yours! So ha! *gets ready to kill DarkDragon* Just kidding. Anyway, this was my idea. So ha again!  
  
DarkDragon: well, my brother is an alien from outer-space, so he don't count. Anyway, I guess it's time to go.  
  
BYE~! 


	5. The Why

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Pawn Royale  
  
Chapter V: The Why  
  
NOTE: DARKDRAGON HAS ASSUMED FULL AUTHORSHIP OF THIS STORY!! For details, check out the bio page.  
  
Katya and Nicholas drove on, Nicholas oblivious to Katya, or so it seemed. She really is beautiful. Now that she's been fed proper, washed, and clothed. She looks absolutely stunning in those tight black pants and shirt.What the hell am I thinking?! She's nothing but.lovely.NO! She's is NOT beautiful! She's dirt! She's below dirt! Nicholas thought. He glanced at her. Pretty.  
  
Katya was oblivious to those thoughts, but was having some of her own. I wish Nicholas would be nice to me for once. His uniform, though, it matches those green eyes of his perfectly.*sigh* I wish he weren't so cold.  
  
"Hey, Katya." Nicholas said, interrupting her thoughts. "You know, you're b-you look nice in that outfit." He told her, glancing at her askance. Katya's face turned as red as her shirt.  
  
"Th-Thank you." Katya said, caught completely off-guard. Did he-Did he just complement me? she thought, puzzled. They rode the rest of the way to New York in silence.  
  
"So we're going to rescue Katya?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yep," Dominique replied.  
  
"Exactly what are we rescuing Katya from?" Leon asked, befuddled. They glared at him, all six eyes.  
  
"What's-his-name.Nicholas." Dominique said. "What are we going to do, exactly? With that son of a b****, I mean."  
  
"We'll leave him." Nastasha said with a shrug.  
  
"We just leave him?" Leon asked in disbelief. There was a moment of silence. "Which 'him' are you talking about? Me or that guy?"  
  
"I don't know." Dominique said with an angry stare at Leon. "Changing directions and leaving you in the Gobi doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore."  
  
"You-You wouldn't really do that?" Leon asked, eyes nervously darting around the Corlander. Nastasha sighed.  
  
"No. Not yet, anyway. We have to get Katya first. Then we take out the trash."  
  
"What trash?" Leon asked, puzzlement replacing nervousness.  
  
"Good point. There is no trash. 'Trash' would be a compliment." Dominique said with a half-angry, half-amused smirk. "Anso." She muttered. Nastasha snickered.  
  
"Wish I knew what she said." Leon said wistfully. Argo glanced at his wife, who mouthed a word to him.  
  
"No you don't." Argo assured him. "But can we focus on the task at hand? If we don't get Katya back soon, Neo-Russia actually has a rather large chance of winning the tournament."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Leon asked.  
  
Argo turned and stared at him. "Keep your eyes on the road, dear," Nastasha warned her husband. Argo turned around and focused on the road ahead of them.  
  
"Cerrar la boca, burro!" Dominique told him. Leon got the gist of the message from her tone, and sank back in his seat.  
  
"But we still have Katya's Gundam to worry about." Leon pointed out sullenly.  
  
Dominque turned to him, and started to insult him. ".burro, estupido, patet-Tu tener razon."  
  
"Huh?" Leon asked.  
  
"You're right. We do have her Gundam to deal with." Dominique said. Nastasha turned to her husband, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"No." Argo said in answer to the silent question.  
  
"Wha'd'yah mean, 'no'?" Dominique asked, anger written clearly on her face.  
  
"He means no." Leon answered. They all glared at him again. Then they turned to face Argo for an explanation.  
  
"What I mean is that it is physically impossible for me to pilot her Gundam." Argo said. He explained further, "Her father was the scientist of our group. He dealt with all of the technological, and mechanical problems."  
  
"Yes.this has to do with what.?" Dominique asked, skeptical and not having a clue as to where this was going.  
  
"He designed her Gundam different than others. He made the Mobile Trace System able to check blood type, genetic codes and other stuff that makes you who you are. And that in turn means that only Katya can pilot the Nebula Gundam." Argo said.  
  
"That makes it harder." Nastasha observed. "We'll just have to leave it."  
  
Dominique sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Unaware of the rescue mission being planned, Nicholas and Katya wandered through the street of New York, looking for the Neo-American boxer and Gundam fighter Chibbody Crocket.  
  
"I thought you said you knew where he was!" Nicholas shouted at Katya.  
  
"When I called, they said he was out drinking or something!" Katya defended herself. Nicholas glared at her, but did nothing more. Two days ago, he would have slapped me. Katya thought. It was true, though. Nicholas had mellowed down. Katya looked his features over for the hundredth time. Same strong chin, pointy nose, but his eyes.are they actually less cold? Or are my eyes playing tricks on me? They stopped in front of a bar that had a red neon sign reading "The Arena."  
  
"Well, how 'bout that one?" Nicholas asked. Katya nodded and they walked in. Taking a seat at the counter, Nicholas did something that surprised Katya to no end. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Wha-What? A-A drink?" Katya stuttered. He had asked her? "I-I'm underage."  
  
"A nonalcoholic drink." Nicholas explained.  
  
"Uhh.Sure, I guess." Katya said uncertainly. Maybe he just wants to poison me? Naw, then he'd get killed and that is the opposite of his goal in life. "I guess I'll take a Vanilla Coke. Back when I was younger, my dad would always make me a Vanilla Coke. But that was before."  
  
"Sure. Hey bartender!" he called.  
  
"Yeh?" the bartender asked.  
  
"A Vanilla Coke and a nonalcoholic margarita please." Nicholas said.  
  
"Yeh, yeh. Comin'." The bartender called. He put a glass under the soda fountain, then added vanilla syrup. Next he started making Nicholas's margarita.  
  
"Out of wonder, Nicholas, where are your parents?" Katya asked idly as she waited for her Vanilla Coke.  
  
"None o' your business." He said harshly. Katya could sense more than see the pain in his eyes while he said it.  
  
"Maybe if you talked about it, it wouldn't be so painful." Katya suggested, not taking the coldness in his voice as any sort of warning.  
  
"I said none o' your business!" Nicholas yelled and slapped her. Katya held her stinging cheek and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I just want to help you Nicholas. Is that so hard for you to understand?" Katya asked quietly, and swept out of the room.  
  
"I don't need the help of anyone but MYSELF!" Nicholas shouted after her.  
  
"Fine." Katya sobbed, just out of the door, so Nicholas couldn't hear. "If you don't need me, I'll leave." Katya ran away. Nicholas realized what she had said and what he had just yelled back at her at the same time. Is that really true? Is the only person I need myself? He asked himself. No one.not for 15 years has ever tried to help me. as he realized this, he found something else too. He liked Katya.  
  
"Katya!" he called. He ran outside, searching frantically for the Neo- Russian fighter. D*** it! Where is she? I'm going to be killed if-Where is that girl? What if something happens to her while I'm not there? She can take care of herself.can't she? Maybe I'm just kiddin' myself.no, I don't think so. "Oh, dammit Katya. I'm sorry."  
  
Katya ran. To where, she did not know. Why? Because Nicholas could never be anything more than a cold, merciless son of a b****. He said he only needed himself. Katya left because he didn't need her. Why, Nicholas? I try to help you, and you push me away. Why.? Katya ran blindly on, ignoring everyone and anyone around her, until one man pointedly stood in her way. She fell into him, sobbing hysterically. After a while, her sobs quieted.  
  
"What would such a beautiful young lady such as yourself be running from, may I ask?" questioned a kind voice from above her.  
  
"I-I try to help him but-he just pushes me away." Katya said, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
  
"Reminds me of someone I used to know." He said reminicently. Katya took a step back and eyed her "rescuer." He had on a violet shirt, blue jacket, black pants and brown shoes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir." She said.  
  
"Not a problem." He answered. "Believe me, I know what it's like."  
  
"No.I guess I should go." Katya said, sadness etched in every syllable.  
  
"Nonsense. Don't worry. Come to my place, we can talk there." He said. Katya knew she shouldn't accept, but did anyway. She followed the man into a side way and then into an old house via side door. "So, what's got you down, besides this guy?"  
  
"Can I have your name?" Katya asked.  
  
"Oh! Silly me. I'm used to not introducing myself." He said. He dropped into a chair opposite her. "Once, a long time ago, I was known only as Kyoji."  
  
"Kyoji. I'm Katya Partravich, ex-space pirate and Gundam fighter for Neo- Russia." Katya said, and even though for most, being a Gundam fighter was a source of pride, Katya only sank in her seat when she said it.  
  
"Well, Katya, nice to meet you." Kyoji said. Katya nodding in response. "Now who happens to be this "he" you talked about earlier?"  
  
"Nicholas Strotski, my guard. Actually, he more like my prison warden." Katya said sadly. "All my life I've been either a space pirate, or in jail. I was in jail for the last eight years of my life."  
  
"Ohhhh. Yowch. I bet that was fun." Kyoji said, his voice dripping with irony.  
  
"Oodles." Katya said sarcastically. "My best friend, Castilla, was almost killed in the chase."  
  
"That must have been a thrill." Kyoji said.  
  
"You don't know how much." Katya answered. She thought, Unwanted and unnecessary commentary. Kyoji chuckled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"People are as transparent as glass." Was his reply. "Anyway, can you tell me more about this Nicholas?"  
  
"Sure. I can tell you a lot about him, but none of it's good. He's cold, inconsiderate, heartless, mean, rude, unthinking, insensitive, selfish, self-centered, unsympathetic, uncaring, unkind, impolite, discourteous, disrespectful, callous, cold-hearted, mean-spirited, harsh, stern, cruel, brutal, pitiless, curt, blunt, brash, sharp, nasty, spiteful, hostile, wicked, cold-blooded, monsterous, and inhuman." Katya said, ringing together a whole bunch of words. Then something slipped out of her moth unwanted. "Cute."  
  
" 'Cute' doesn't fit the rest of his description." Kyoji pointed out. Katya blushed a deep crimson. "I get it. No need to say any more." Katya blushed deeper. He sighed himself. "The hard of hand and the harsh of voice are often the kind of heart. A person is the way he is for a reason."  
  
"What's your reason? I can see you want to be somewhere else." Katya asked.  
  
"Like I said, people are as transparent as glass. I would like nothing better to be with my little brother." Kyoji said with a sorrowful voice.  
  
"Then why aren't you?"  
  
"Certain.complications.make that pretty impossible." Then he clutched his forehead, falling from his seat.  
  
"Kyoji! Are you okay?" Katya asked, kneeling next to him.  
  
"Go! Go-as fast-as you can. Get away from here!" Kyoji said, breathing hard and irregularly.  
  
"If you're hurt I can-"  
  
"No!" he shouted. His eyes were flickering from brown to blue to brown. "Just leave!"  
  
Katya nodded sadly and ran out the door she came in from. "Thank you Katya. Let fate let us meet again." Said Kyoji as he slipped on a mask and gloves, his eyes now an unflickering blue.  
  
Katya stood outside of the alleyway in which she entered. Oh, Kyoji. I hope you're all right. Katya was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadow flit from one roof to the next. Maybe I should find Nicholas. But.he said he didn't need me, so why should I? I wish I knew what my feelings for him are. Katya thought and set out in the direction of the bar she had left about a half-hour before. After some searching, she found him in a bar, stone drunk and still going at it. She sighed. And he's underage too! She thought. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out.  
  
"Hey! You forgot to pay!" the bartender called.  
  
"Shut your f***ing trap, idiot!" Katya called back. She set Nicholas down on the street.  
  
"What are you doing? How did you get drunk?! How could you get drunk?! For that matter, why did you get drunk?" Katya asked, half scolding him.  
  
"I was *hick* worried about *hick hick* you, Katya *hick*." Nicholas managed through hiccups.  
  
"How many drinks did you have?" Katya asked. She was trying to hide her surprise. Nicholas was worried about her?! No, impossible. He's drunk, he doesn't say what he means. But, if only.that was truth.  
  
"Erm.Coors, Budweiser, Bud Light, Coors Light, Samuel Adams, a margarita, scotch, martini." he went on to list other various beers and alcoholic drinks, naming 15 in all. Katya shook her head.  
  
"I'm amazed you haven't fainted yet." She said sadly, and walked back into the bar. She came out with a pitcher of water in her hands, hoping her remedy would work. She tipped the pitcher, letting the ice water gush onto his head.  
  
"'Ey! Wha' was that for?" he sputtered.  
  
"I heard that drunks could be partially revived using cold water." Katya said. Nicholas wiped wet bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Yah, well, thank you." He said, his voice still slightly slurred.  
  
"You're welcome." Katya said, blushing ever so slightly. "Anyway, where are your parents?"  
  
"Erm.please hold while yur question is being processed." Nicholas said, scratching his head. Then he snapped. "Oh, yah! Sure you wanna hear?"  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
"'Kay. When I was three, m' village was attacked by the Neo-Russian army. My dad was killed protecting my brother and I. My brother managed to get away. Then my mom was shot protecting me. I was taken and put to work. I was whipped if I didn't do what they asked of me in what they thought of an appropriate amount of time. I was underfed, and.I think it was child abuse. Anyway, I basically became the cold, inconsiderate, heartless, mean, rude, unthinking, insensitive, selfish, self-centered, unsympathetic, uncaring, unkind, impolite, discourteous, disrespectful, callous, cold- hearted, mean-spirited, harsh, stern, cruel, brutal, pitiless, curt, blunt, brash, sharp, nasty, spiteful, hostile, wicked, cold-blooded, monsterous, and inhuman person I am today." He said. Katya was left speechless. He can come up with all that? He's drunk! And isn't that exactly what I said to Kyoji? This is straaaaange.  
  
"Oh.Nicholas." she said. She sat down and hugged him sympathetically. Nicholas was shocked by this kind gesture. She's hugging me? After all I did to her? I'm actually thinking straight? Woaaaa. No, guess not. Erm.what did I mean by that? All these thoughts passed through his head before he actually processed what Katya was doing to him. Woaaaa! She's hugging me? After all I did to her? This sounds vaguely familiar.guess not. Lost train of thought.. Woaaaa! She's hugging me? After all I did to her? I'm starting to repeat myself here. Katya let go of him, a bit hesitantly. Katya blushed, and looked away.  
  
"Thanks." Nicholas said. He would not, under any circumstances, repeat what thoughts were going through his head, though they were slightly more intelligent than his last ones. She has lovely eyes.and her skin is so creamy.He absently ran a hand through her hair, causing her to shiver (and not from cold, might I add). Silky hair.yah, I'm a drunken a******. But, dear god, she's just perfect.why had I never realized it?  
  
"We should go back now." Katya advised. "I was hoping to have a Gundam fight tomorrow."  
  
"Yah, okay." Nicholas agreed. They walked back to the truck, Nicholas hanging onto Katya (he still couldn't walk straight). Katya went behind the truck to get ready, leaving Nicholas to set out the sleeping bags. Nicholas, being drunk, wasn't thinking right, and instead of putting out the sleeping bags separately, he made one big bed-type thing and got under one sleeping bag. Katya came out, and being as exhausted as she was, didn't notice the difference.until the next morn.  
  
===  
  
I'd finally like to thank all of my reviewers.  
  
Black Joker Lady: Argo and Nastasha play a pretty big part in this fic, so you'll see a lot of the asparagus and the silent giant. I'm glad you like this fic and hope this chapter was to your liking. Personally, it's one of my faves. But, y'know, that's just me.  
  
Anonymous Person: First of all, please sign your name next time you review. And I'm glad you like the story.  
  
~*DD*~ 


End file.
